


Familiar Faces

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [21]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Porn Video, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bus, forget, work repeat. Bus, forget, work repeat. Bus, forge- shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Faces

Authors Note: it's only day three of hell- I mean summer vacation and I'm already on a swift ride to hell, I regret nothing. I have a LONG ASS one shot for these two coming out soon and a five chapter fic coming out about, again, these gays after that. I have ta get that done and I plan to. Enjoy~

 

Step one. Get on the bus. Step two. Forget that he exists. Step four. Go to work. Step five. Don't die. Step six. Get back on the bus and go home.

That's Mike's daily plan for surviving.

But even though the words scribbled in red pen on the yellow post-it note seem easy, their not. In any way, shape or form. Fuck. 

Forgetting about him was hard. Him as in the guy who's always on the bus late at night when Mike's on his way to work. The cute guy who Mike knew he looked familiar in some way, and after the first few weeks of seeing him on the bus at the same time as him every night, he finally put the pieces into place.

He knew that guy from porn.

And not just regular porn. GAY PORN. Like, incredibly gay porn on the internet that he probably shouldn't have been looking at in the first place. He knew he recognized that smile and that black hair and those stupid glasses and-

He really couldn't stop thinking about him.

It was hard to focus on not dying in some shitty pizzeria for six hours when some guy who took the same bus every night as you was in the porn you watch. And as if that shouldn't have been an absolute slap to the face, Mike continued to watch it, too. It just made his lace all the worse, but he couldn't deny that hot damn he was fine.

Don't think like that you fucking pervert!

As if he could help it though; his mind thought about that kind of stuff without his consent! As if he wanted to head into work with a boner, or get on the bus and have is face be all red like he just ran a marathon. And when he actually sat right next to Mike on a busy tourist night? And attempted to talk? Oh god, he was pretty sure he would implode.

Let's see. From his profile, Mike knew that the guy's name was Scott. He was a bit older than Mike but as if that even mattered. He was bisexual, which was fine, single, and worked in some sort of business. 

Mike sighed as he saw his bus, 28, coming down the block, lights illuminating the darkened streets. He sighed to himself and stepped on, putting his money in the machine and stepping to a seat near the front. Scott was there, once again as always, glancing down at his phone that was usually in his hands unless it was dead.

Upon getting on the bus, he heard a ding come from his phone that was in his jacket pocket. He pulled it out and glanced down at it, seeing that it was a status update from none other than the man that sat two seats behind Mike.

'Going to upload the video from today! It's uploading now~'

Fuck.

Mike took a glance outside his window and then to the rest of the bus- there was a lady in the back, Scott, and a teenager who looked asleep in the front seat. Yeah, yeah, okay, there's nobody here. Just calm down Mike, nobody will see if you just check his Page right?

Yeah. The chances of that happening were small.

He took a large intake of air and unblocked his phone, going to safari and opening the app.

'There's no going back now-'

He typed in his page URL.

'I'm so fucked-'

He clicked on his videos.

'I'm so disgusting, he's sitting right behind me-'

There was a new one uploaded.

'Am I really going to watch this now?'

He clicked on it.

'Shit.'

The video buffered for a moment before beginning. He made sure that his earphones were tugged in all the way, one in his ear and one hanging loosely to the side.

The video started. Oh, god, it started off in the middle of something, too. Scott was kneeling on the floor, and there were two guys above him, and he was sucking one and touching the other. Mike was pretty sure he almost melted right there in his seat, if it hadn't been for the air conditioning on the bus. And it only got worse, because he started moaning and taking both at a time, and damn he was really really good at it too.

He started to feel his pants lift up.

"I-oh." He heard someone say.

Mike paused the video and looked up.

He glanced behind him and saw that Scott had sunk down in his seat, face turned a flush pink.

Oh my god he had definitely seen. He had definitely just saw Mike watching him in a fucking GAY PORN OH GOD ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION-

"You knew me didn't you?" 

"I- I-um, I yeah. I knew." 

Scott smiled a bit and sat back up in his seat leaning forward. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Like what! I know you from gay porn?"

"Maybe."

"Shit. I- just- sorry." Mike locked his phone and shoved it in his pocket, sinking into his own seat as he flipped his hood up.

But he heard shuffling behind him as Scott got up from his seat, face still pink, and sat down next to Mike.

"You know, did you like them?"

"Like what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me. Did you or not?"

"F-fuck. Yeah I suppose."

He placed an arm around Mike.

Shit shit shit-

"Well, you know, maybe you should come over sometime. I think I might give you better enjoyment that way."

Step one. Get on the bus. Step two. Sit next to him. Step three. Go to work and don't die. Step four. Get back on bus and go to his house. Step five. Enjoyment. Step six. Home.


End file.
